


A Little Bit About Espio

by lleuad



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 15:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4793384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lleuad/pseuds/lleuad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A couple of words about Espio's secret (or not so secret) hobby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Bit About Espio

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Немного об Эспио](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4793204) by [lleuad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lleuad/pseuds/lleuad). 



> Originally written in Russian. English is not my native language, so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes or just weird expressions. Still, I hope you'll enjoy it!

_‘Are you sure you don’t wanna join us?’_  asked Vector for probably the thousandth time.

_‘Yes, I am, thank you,’_  answered Espio for probably the thousandth time and closed his eyes again.

A loud victorious “YEEEAH!!!” made him open them one more time in no longer than a minute later.

_‘Can you finally be a little quieter?!’_  the chameleon yelled.  _‘I’m trying to meditate here, and you two…’_

_‘Oh, come on,’_  Vector waved apologetically, putting his gamepad aside. _‘You’re always sittin’ in your corner and contemplatin’ that rich inner world of yours.  Come join us! We’ll even give ya some chips…’_

Espio glanced around the room. It was as messy as ever: the only clean spot was in the center, where Vector and Charmy were sitting. On the screen of their old, but still miraculously working TV there were two cats: the black one, surrounded by stars, was jumping joyfully, while the white one was sitting in the corner, sobbing. Charmy was pressing a gamepad against his chest and putting his tongue out at Vector.

An epic battle to the death in all possible and impossible kinds of videogames had lasted for the third hour already, and frankly, Espio wasn’t quite sure if he could take any more of it.

_‘No, thanks,’_  he said, gathering the rest of his patience.  _‘I’ll better go for a walk.’_

***

The chameleon returned home when it was dark already. Behind the door of the Chaotix Detective Agency he was welcomed by Vector’s thunderous snore and Charmy’s sluggish “Hii!”, although the bee didn’t ever turn his head towards the opening door.

_‘Okay, time to go to bed now,’_  Espio stated categorically, placing himself between the bee and the TV’s screen.  _‘You’ve been playing for the whole day.’_

_‘Nope!’_  Charmy, who barely had the time to press the pause button, made a face at him.

_‘Fine,’_  the chameleon agreed,  _‘maybe not the whole day, but still it’s bedtime. You_ _’_ _re_ _even_ _nodding_ _of_ _a_ _little_ _bit._ _’_

_‘Am not!’_  the little bee protested, but Espio had already picked him up.

_‘_ _Come on.’_

***

_‘What do you even see in these games?’_  the chameleon sighed after Charmy had once again asked how many lives that dragon from a fairy tale had.

_‘Hmm…’_  the bee hesitated for a moment.  _‘It’s fun!’_

_‘And?’_  Espio inquired.

_‘What else do ya need?’_

_‘Erm…’_

_‘Vector also says they improve your reaction and stuff!’_ Charmy added instantly.  _‘But I think if it’s fun, that’s it! That’s enough!’_

_‘Wait, I didn’t quite get that. You mean, you’re just… leading these cartoon characters on screen and don’t even get anything in return, and yet…’_

_‘Whaddya mean, we don’t get anything?’_  the little one looked at Espio. _‘There are trophies, bonuses and other things like that!’_

_‘I mean, nothing real.’_

_‘You know nothing, Espio!’_  the bee snuffled angrily.

_‘Indeed, I don’t,’_  he agreed.  _‘Would you try to explain that to me?’_

_‘We-ell…’_  Thinking carefully, Charmy pulled his blanket right up to his nose.   _‘Look, there are some people, or animals, I mean, characters…’_

Espio nodded.

_‘You press a button, and the character goes here! You press another one, and they go there! Then the third one, and they… I dunno, they hit something!’_

_‘So, they hit.’_  the chameleon inclined his head, listening attentively.

_‘Yeah! And it looks like they’re doing that, but at the same time it’s you!’_ Sitting up on his bed, Charmy even waved his hands in excitement.  _‘And that way, you can do lots of things! Like, building a city! Or saving the world!’_

_‘Okay, okay,’_  Espio patted his head gently.  _‘But it really is past your bedtime, o world savior. I think it will manage to stay safe until tomorrow without you.’_

_‘Well… Fine!’_

For a change, Charmy didn’t even start to be capricious. After a day like that, he was much more tired that he might even think.

***

After tucking up the bee’s blanket and closing the door tightly, Espio thought about going to bed himself, but suddenly his attention was drawn by a blue light coming from the TV. After the chameleon came downstairs, he saw that the game was still running: there was a pause menu in the center of the screen.

_‘I’ll just give it a try,’_  Espio thought.

He listened closely – everyone else was sleeping! – looked around carefully, inhaled shortly and finally took a step towards the console.

***

Next morning Vector was falsely resenting at who had broken all the records in just one night (from time to time he casted a sidelong glance at the corner where Espio was meditating, as usual). Charmy was echoing the crocodile with enthusiasm and proposing to open a new case on this mystery. And Espio, while breathing deeply and regularly, was trying to remember where a videogame store can be found in the vicinity.

Maybe next time he’ll keep his friends company.


End file.
